


bring me back around again

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, in this house we love mazikeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: when he sees her, his heart leaps
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	bring me back around again

Despite the line that winds around the building, it doesn’t take him that long to get inside. Ratios, he heard someone say, as if he was supposed to know what that meant. This den of sin is vibrant and loud, and for a moment, he finds himself wishing he had stayed where he belonged. Still, he needs to know, needs her back, and this is where he will find her. It’s hard to focus among the throng of writhing bodies and the music is already giving him a pounding headache. He finds that it is worth it, though, because when he sees her, his heart leaps. 

He has not seen her like this in perhaps forever, if at all. She moves to the beat of the music as if she is joy incarnate, and though it only has been two days, he feels starved of her presence. He follows the pull toward her, stepping down the stairs that flank the dance floor, but before he reaches the bottom, he decides instead to take a seat at the bar, so as not to interrupt her. Not yet, at least.

If the bartender is perplexed by his order of water, she makes no comments before she is swept away to fill two glasses with amber liquid for someone who has come to stand beside him. “You smell heavenly,” the woman beside him says. “I hate it.”

He can hear the disgust in her voice and when he turns to address her, he forgets how to breathe. Rimmed in the light of the bar, she is beautiful and harsh. “Lilith,” he says before she can turn away.

The lithe lines of her body stiffen. “What did you say?” she asks, and there is anger seething from her lips.

He doesn’t understand. “Lilith, don’t you--”

Before he can finish his sentence, this woman who looks like Lilith has her hand around his throat, and she has bared her teeth. “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are,” she says, and he can smell alcohol on her breath, see the fire in her eyes. “But if you want to keep your life, I suggest you fuck off.”

In his panic, he doesn’t notice when she approaches, but when she speaks, it cuts through the pounding music and eases his heart.

“Maze, what are you-- Adam?” Eve is beautiful, hair wild like it was in the Garden, sweat cooling on her skin.

The woman who looks like Lilith but responds to Maze releases him like he has burned her. Maybe he has. Maybe she has no further memory of who he is, how much he loved her. She considers him with a weighty gaze even as Eve’s fingers seek her wrist. The gesture is familiar, it is intimate, and something hot and sharp digs into the pit of his stomach. 

His entire journey here, he has thought of things to say to her. Questions he wants to ask because he no longer understands her. Instead he just says, “Eve,” and hopes that it is enough.

“This is Adam?” Not-Lilith’s lip pulls up in a sneer. 

“Can we just…” Eve presses closer to her. A lifeline, Adam knows. He wishes she thought the same of him.

The silence swells between them, and he wonders if the music has stopped, wonders why everyone is still dancing. “Why did you leave?” he asks, to no one in particular. To both of them. 

He doesn’t catch Not-Lilith pulling something from her pocket. He barely registers the look on Eve’s face before everything becomes molasses around him, a twisted slowing of music, of people, of life. A heavy hand rests on his shoulder.

“You should not be here.” The voice is rich, and Adam _knows._

“Come on, Maze,” Eve says then, and she pulls Not-Lilith away, the only motion in this still world. 

He watches them disappear, watches Eve catch herself before she looks back, and sighs. When they have vanished, he turns to see the face of the man behind him. A once kind Amenadiel looks stern and angry. “Come with me, child of God,” he says, and then everything goes upside down.

*

Maze lets go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding as soon as she steps over the threshold of their apartment. She watches as Eve, singularly focused, breezes by and goes straight to the bathroom. The sound of the bath turning on grounds her, and she follows it, wanting more of it. “Want me to get the salts?” she asks automatically. Eve runs her fingers beneath the flow to test its temperature. 

“Is that what you want?” Eve turns to look at her. “It’s under the sink.”

“Is that what I…” Maze struggles to find a connection, her mind racing, circling like tepid water down the drain. The water sounds like it’s whispering _Lilith_ over and over again like a knife being sharpened until it can plunge into her tender heart. 

“Maze,” she hears through the fuzz. “Maze, it’s okay.” Eve’s hands are gentle on her arms, gentle as they begin to remove her clothes, gentle as they take her hand and lead her toward the bath. It’s not full, not yet, but she climbs in all the same. Eve departs and comes back with a pillow, which she places on the floor and sits on. 

The water laps at her skin, rising above her ankles, her shins, covering her stomach with a scalding warmth. “Mazikeen,” Eve says, voice low in her ear, and her lips place their mark upon her jaw, her neck, her shoulder. She knows, but then she has always been far wiser than she likes to show. 

The silence when Eve turns off the water does nothing for the shrill voice that rakes across her bones. _You’re just like her, so much like her._ A fresh surge crashes over her, and her hands scrabble for purchase against cold porcelain. “I’m…” she gasps. “I’m not…”

“No. You’re not.” A warm washcloth brushes against her cheek. Eve removing her makeup, she thinks, and she opens her eyes just to be sure. Maze finds the lights in the bathroom to be too bright, but she doesn’t want Eve to move. 

She’s not sure how long she sits in the water, heart jackrabbiting, watching Eve’s face as she concentrates on cleaning the last of her eyeliner, her lipstick. Then Eve wets a new washcloth and drags it down Maze’s neck and shoulders, painting sensation across her chest and over her knee. She falls into it, headlong and unexpected as it tethers her back to the earth she now calls home. There’s no shame in her movement when she tugs Eve’s hands lower until they brush against her core. 

“You’re Mazikeen,” Eve whispers, not bothering to tease. She pushes her fingers in sharply. “You’re nobody’s.”

But in this moment, she is _Eve’s,_ and as her pleasure builds, she tells her so. When the words leave her tongue, she unravels, her world twisting into abstract shapes, a vine of broken glass and thorns made dull by the voice of the woman beside her. They sharpen until she is settled in the warm water of the bath once more. 

“I got you,” Eve says softly, kissing her sweetly. “You okay?”

Maze doesn’t know, and she will not lie to Eve. So she says nothing, but seeks to thread her fingers through Eve’s until the water grows cool and Eve is dozing against the edge of the tub. _You will never be her,_ a quiet voice says. _You came back._

**Author's Note:**

> imo, time moves slower in heaven


End file.
